


Wardrobe Swap

by Ghost_boys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gansey is a tired dad, Humor, I promise, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, There's only a bit of making out, including his hot bod, noah is loving life, ronan likes Adam a lot, there is banter, they manage to swap clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_boys/pseuds/Ghost_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which Ronan, Adam and Noah all have fun swapping each others shirts. </p><p>'Adam sighed. Great. Now they were all wearing each others shirts. Blue and Gansey were going to have a field day.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first fanfiction I've ever written on my own! It's just something I really enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoy reading it too!! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment!!! Thank you!!

Wardrobe Swap

Ronan didn't like to think about Adam. 

It made him sad. 

Which only proceeded to confuse him further, as Ronan knew, only too well, that he was happiest when he was around Adam, and therefore thinking about Adam.

Besides it wasn't Ronan's fault. 

How could it be with Adams delicate face, with his smooth skin and the light shadows which rested under his eyes and accentuated his cheekbones. Adam, with his tiny apartment above a church. With his uncomfortable bed and plastic table. 

He was completely, undeniably, irresistible. 

But why did his life have to be so goddamn sad? It wasn't fair. Ronan was sure it upset him more than it did Adam. And Ronan knew he was being a selfish bastard but he couldn't help it because he loved Adam too much. 

***

"What?" 

Ronan blinked. Damn. Adam had caught him. They were sprawled out on Ronan's massive bed. They weren't touching but, they were so close together, they may as well been. 

They were waiting for Blue and Gansey who were out getting pizza. They were going to have an all-nighters for old times sake before school began again for another term the day after. 

"Seriously Ronan, what is it? You've been staring at my face for like five minutes!" Adam looked across at Ronan speaking steadily, the exact opposite to how Ronan was feeling. 

"I have not." Ronan managed to remain as indignant as usual, despite his increased heart rate. 

"Uh, yes you have! What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Adam failed in concealing a smile as he went cross-eyed in an attempt to see if there was anything on the end of his nose. 

"Piss of Parrish," Ronan mumbled, fighting a smile himself. 

"No seriously what's on my face?" Adam laughed this time and Ronan sighed. 

One of the things Ronan loved most in the world was Adams laugh. He would listen to it constantly if he could. It was like clear water or a refreshing breeze. It somehow managed to sort everything out in life, like it could start everything again. It was heaven. 

"Eww." 

Ronan and Adam both jumped apart from each other. Ronan, despite everything, couldn't help feeling smug that Adam had somehow managed to subconsciously gravitate towards him during that short conversation. The thought however quickly vanished when Ronan realised he was probably the one to edge closer to Adam rather than the other way round. 

"Noah!" Adam shouted, surprise in his voice,"Please. Don't. Do that!" Noah had just appeared supposedly out of nowhere. One of the perks of being a ghost apparently. 

"Well I do technically live here, and I had to interrupt you somehow. It was either that, or me vomiting all over the pair of you because of how you were staring ever-so lovingly into each others eyes." Noah said diplomatically. Adam ducked his head blushing profusely, but Ronan carefully chose to ignore the last bit Noah said, instead proceeded to add;

"Can ghosts even throw up?"

"Well if you gave it another few seconds you could of found out."

"I swear you don't even eat-"

"Okay thank you for those lovely mental images," Adam added quickly to stop Ronan from retaliating further.

"I do my best," Noah smiled. "Where's Gansey and Blue?"

"Late." said Adam. 

"Probably off having sex somewhere." Said Ronan. 

Noah giggled like a little boy while Adam said outraged, "Ronan! Don't! Why do you have to bring sex into everything?"

"Oh but they can't can they...?" Ronan deliberately ignored Adam, "Thats got to be awkward right? How does Gansey live? Actually no they can still have sex right? Just no making out?" Ronan rambled just to make Adam feel uncomfortable with all the mention of sex and kissing. 

"You're unbelievable," Adam muttered staring at the ceiling in the effort to conceal his red face. 

"You two are funny," Noah giggled again. "How long have you been dating?" He added casually. 

Ronan's heart stopped beating. Okay he wasn't ready for that one. 

"Jesus Christ Noah!" Adam cried. 

"Ive gotta' admit you get bonus points for subtlety there," Ronan managed to say after a few controlled breaths. 

"What? I don't get it?" Noah looked genuinely confused. 

"Um, hate to break it to you but Ronan and I aren't going out." Adam grimaced. 

"Yet," Ronan couldn't help himself. 

"God your just as bad!" Adam rolled his eyes getting up. 

"What are you doing?" Ronan frowned. 

"Oh I need your permission to get up now do I?" Adam asked, an eyebrow raised. Ronan also loved it when Adam got sassy. It was a rare and treasured thing, and if it were up to Ronan those moments would be recorded to the most minute detail and archived. 

"Only if you want it." Ronan couldn't help but feel smug with that response. 

Adam just rolled his eyes, too sleepy to continue the banter with Ronan. Blue and Gansey would be back soon anyway. He wanted to look presentable before they did so, he could picture the looks he would get emerging from Ronan's bedroom looking disheveled with his crinkled shirt and scruffy hair. 

He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. A change of t-shirt would be good too. 

'Hey, Ronan!' Adam called. It was a long shot asking Ronan but it wasn't like he could just steal one from Ganseys room. 

'What?'

'Can I borrow a t-shirt?'

Ronan sounded like he was stifling a laugh. 'Sure you can. Give me a sec.' He said in an abnormally happy tone for Ronan. 

Adam felt suddenly worried which was of course ridiculous as this is a t-shirt we're talking about. Adam stripped of his old shirt and went back out into Ronan's room. 

Before he knew it a light piece of black material was thrusted into his empty hand and his own t-shirt was snatched from his other.

'Hey! What are you doing?' Adam frowned. 

'Put it on.' Ronan was grinning. It was terrifying. 

Adam outstretched the item of clothing he was given, if it qualified for that, that is to say that this "t-shirt" was more of a tank top. The ghastly thing had no sleeves and hung so low under the arms and at the neck that if Adam put it on he might as well not be wearing a t-shirt. 

'Oh I see how it is Ronan,' Adam raised an eyebrow. Two could play at this game. 

'Oh yeah?' Ronan challenged. 

'Yeah, you just want to see me shirtless.' Adam smirked. 

'Parrish if I wanted to see you shirtless I'm sure all I need to do is ask. I mean look at yourself.' Ronan snickered. 

Adam sighed, internally scolding himself. He walked into that one. He was in fact shirtless at that very moment. It was an unfortunate circumstance, you see Adam didn't normally argue with Ronan about asking Adam to be shirtless while being shirtless already. 

'Well what's the meaning of this then? Huh?' Adam said finally, shaking Ronan's "shirt". 

'Cos its funny you twat!' Ronan laughed. 

'Piss off!'

'Nope!' 

'Ronan! Give my shirt back!'

'As if! Come on Parrish! Live a little! God knows you need to!' 

And with that Adam somewhat angrily threw the skimpy shirt over his head. 'Happy?'

'Over the moon,' Ronan said silkily. 

That was when Noah made a second sudden interception; 'Ahhhh jesus! Literally guys please just make out already!' 

'Piss off!' Ronan threw Adams shirt at Noah who proceeded to swiftly take off his own shirt and replace it with Adams much to Ronan's glee. Ronan was actually rather impressed with Noah; not only did he do this on his own accord but he had a satisfying body to look at too. 

'I like this game. Ronan, you can have mine!' Noah threw his shirt at Ronan, deliberately aiming for his face. 

'I'm not 5.' Was all Ronan said. 

'Yes you are. Put on the shirt.' Noah said matter-of-factly. 

Adam sighed. Great. Now they were all wearing each others shirts. Blue and Gansey were going to have a field day. 

And of course this cued the front door to open. 

'We're back!' Called Blue. 

'And we've got pizza!' Gansey added. 

Noah was out the door like a shot, giggling to himself with excitement.

There was nothing left for Ronan and Adam to do but take deep breaths and enter the kitchen where Blue and Gansey were preparing the pizzas. 

'Whoa!' Blue burst out into laughter. 'What have you two been doing?'

'And me too!' Noah piped up. 

'Can't you tell? We all traded wardrobes.' Ronan twirled, showing off Noah's button-down shirt which was a good couple of sizes too small. Blue only proceeded to laugh hysterically. 

'You don't like my new look, maggot?' Ronan frowned continuing the joke. 

'Actually I love it.' Blue stretched out to smooth the crinkles on Ronan's new shirt. 

'Well I don't.' Adam said. 

Oddly Ronan felt a little hurt by this comment. It was ridiculous. All of it. He was wearing Noah's shirt for Christ's sake. He looked like an idiot, and certainly not attractive. 

However having thought all of that Ronan couldn't help a massive grin forming on his face when Adam added;

'No, I didn't mean Ronan. He looks sexy. I, however, look stupid.'

'No! Adam I think this look is really working for you!' Noah nodded his head encouragingly. 

'Yeah! Adam: The New Face Of... What is it these days? Vogue?' Gansey tried. 

'Close enough,' Blue laughed. 

'Yeah, really hot. I could definitely get used it it,' Ronan said slyly. God he was such a flirt. 

Adam laughed his beautiful laugh and Ronan couldn't think his life could get better. 

'They're adorable right?' Noah said to Blue epically failing to be conspicuous. 

'Totally.' Blue grinned. 

'What was that maggot?' Ronan raised an eyebrow. 

'Oh nothing. Just that you and Adam are the most precious things on Earth.' Blue giggled. She was just as bad as Noah. 

'Arn't I just.' Then Ronan demonstrated this by showing Blue a rude hand gesture. Blue just laughed harder but Gansey frowned. 

'Okay Ronan thank you for that.' He said. 

'You're no fun.' Ronan complained. Gansey just sighed. 

'Food?' Noah said to fill the awkward silence. 

'Yes! I'm starving!' Blue shouted. 

Gansey got out the plates and Ronan and Adam both dished out the pizza. Noah was in charge of drinks and Blue bossed everyone about. 

Within minutes they were sat down in a large circle on the floor, all facing each other, quietened by the pizza. 

'You know Gansey,' Blue said, after putting her empty plate down, leaning on her boyfriends shoulder, 'a sofa would be nice. Or chairs?'

'Gansey's too indie for that.' Ronan sniggered. 

'Well I'm not.' Said Blue. 'I mean your floor is lovely but my butt hurts.'

'I'm sorry.' Gansey placed a kiss on Blues temple. Ronan didn't really think that he was listening to her. Sometimes Gansey just had his mind on other things. During these times it would take quite a bit to forcefully bring him out of his trance. Blue didn't seem to mind though. She seemed quite content in quietly complaining about her sore back-side to nobody in particular. 

When everyone had finished Blue left soon after. She said she wanted a good night sleep before school tomorrow. The boys knew that that was probably the most sensible thing to do but they were boys and stupid and collectively might have gotten five hours sleep. 

Once Blue had left Noah became noticeably less alert. He seemed to fade from where he was sitting. Gansey left them and got up to fill in more information into his journal. 

Considering Noah was sat motionless in the same spot since Blue had left, Ronan though if he led Adam quietly to his room no fuss would be made. 

He was right. He nudged Adam's shoulder and gestured with his head to the door that led to his room. He got up and Adam silently followed. 

By the time Ronan had closed the door behind him and turned around Adam was topless again. 

'Jesus Adam,' he said taken aback. 

'What?' He looked up innocently. 

'What are you doing?' 

'I'm getting changed. This shirt is too cold. Do you have a jumper? Noah is still wearing my stuff.' Adam just looked tired. Ronan could see the goosebumps on his arms and his heart melted. 

'Sure.' Ronan pulled out a massive Aglionby hoodie and handed it over to him. 

'Thanks,' Adam whispered then pulled it over his head. Ronan could control his breathing after that. 

'So what do you want to do?' Ronan scratched his neck absent-mindedly. 

'I don't mind.' 

Ronan rolled his eyes, 'come on Parrish.'

'I want you to get out of that shirt,' Ronan felt his eyes widening, 'it doesn't fit you.' 

'If it bothers you so much...' Ronan tried to play it off but even to him his response didn't sound convincing. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He knew Adam was watching him. There was no harm in making a spectacle of it. 

When he was finally standing directly opposite Adam, without his shirt on, Adam stopped him in his tracks, 'wait.' 

'What?' 

Adam went red. Gloriously bright red.

'What?' Ronan pressed. 

'You look nice.' He was so quiet Ronan almost thought he'd misheard him. However when he replayed it in his head he wasn't mistaken. Adam genuinely, not jokingly, though he looked good. 

'I don't have to put on a shirt you know.' Said Ronan. 

'Okay.' Adam looked at his feet. 

'Hey,' Ronan stretched out placing a hand on Adams shoulder, 'are you okay?'

'Oh yeah,' Adam rushed, 'I'm fine, honestly. You - you just look amazing.' Adam went even more red but really Ronan was astonished. What was happening? It was always the other way round. If all if took was for Ronan to get his shirt off he would never wear clothes. 

'Please,' Ronan couldn't help being skeptical. 

'No I'm serious. Your body it's - it's incredible,' Adam snapped his mouth shut as if trying to stop himself from talking. 

Ronan took a step closer. He could hear Adam breathing. "Really?' 

'Don't make me say it again.' Adam rubbed his eyes accidentally taking a step forward. Maybe it wasn't accidental.

Ronan felt his mind go blank. Thats was when he lost control. He lent forward. As far as he could go, which coincidentally wasn't that far as Adam helped in closing the gap. And that was it. 

Their lips collided harder and faster and with more urgency than Ronan could have ever imagined. It was sharp and filled with colliding teeth and tongues. Before he knew it Ronan could taste blood. Whose it was he didn't know, but its sharp metallic taste brought him back to life momentarily. 

Ronan was actually kissing Adam. And Adam was actually kissing back. Just thinking of this made Ronan's heart beat uncontrollably. It felt forbidden. And it felt like the best thing Ronan had ever done. 

And then it was over. 

They broke apart, both panting for breath. They were so close. Both chests heaving against each other. Ronan reached up and cupped Adams face. 

'You think I'm amazing? Adam, you are magical. You are the best thing in the universe. Nothing. Nothing compares to you.' Ronan kissed his neck quickly before continuing. 'You are beautiful. Ridiculously beautiful. It makes me feel ill how beautiful you are.' Ronan kissed Adams sharp jaw. 'And you have no idea how long I've wanted, needed to do this.'

Adam was quick to react. He was shaking slightly as he pushed Ronan down on the bad, as though he was nervous. Ronan didn't care because this was actually happening. 

Adam pulled off his hoodie to Ronan's glee and climbed into the bed straddling him. 

As soon as he did so Ronan couldn't keep his hands off him. He explored Adam's torso with delicate hands reaching every crevice. It wasn't long before their lips found another again. Ronan was in pure bliss. 

Their kiss was building again. Becoming more urgent than ever. It was a need, a need so necessary Ronan couldn't imagine life without Adams mouth on his. 

Ronan felt like a god. He had done this. He had reduced Adam to this panting urgent mess with pants strained at the crotch. If he could do this he could do anything. 

 

The End


End file.
